A Bebop Story With A Moral
by AnimeManIV
Summary: A short story about a certain toy. You might or might not think it has a point. But read anyway. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop!! If I f*cking owned it, I wouldn't be writing a FANfic. Thank you.  
  
The Bebop hovered innocently enough in space. Spike was ready. Ready to get one of his largest bounties. It lied on Earth. A W1,000,000 reward for a murderer. He new it should be easy, and it had to be, or he wouldn't be eating much for a while. He strapped himself into the Swordfish II, and took off toward Earth's surface. He arrived where the murderer hid. He shut off his engine, and proceeded to an abandoned building, much like Ed's old abode. He burst through the door, and was stunned to find a note. It read:  
  
Dear Idiotic Cowboy, I regret to inform you that I have left this planet, and you will not be finding me. But for your troubles, I've left you a little gift. Take a peek into the bathroom, and take the furry object.  
Signed, your bounty.  
  
Spike crumpled the note and cursed "Shit..."  
  
Spike fled for the Bebop, this furry object in hand. It looked like a children's toy, but nothing he's ever seen. He docked within the Bebop, and left the toy on the table next to the hologram television. He sat down to watch TV, and saw the toy move slightly, and face the TV. To Spike's amazement, it spoke.  
  
"KOO DAH!(Boring!)" It said. Spike peered at the thing.  
  
"What the hell did you just say?" Spike stared at the thing. He picked it up, and stared into it's plastic eyes.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaah...(Big)"  
  
"Huh? Shut up!" Spike didn't like this thing, whatever it was.  
  
"Me Furby." spoke Furby.  
  
Spike had left the thing where it was. It was now calmly sleeping. Faye arrived and saw Furby, and thought it was the cutest thing she has ever seen.  
  
"WOW! Ed! Get over here! I remember when I first saw these! A Furby. It was in the year 2000, when my Mom bought me one. I can't believe we have one!  
  
"Wow, Faye Faye! Where'd you get it?"  
  
"I don't know. It was just here." Faye looked puzzled. Spike returned from his room, where he was napping.  
  
"Damn. I was hoping that thing was a dream."  
  
"Isn't it just cute Spike?" Faye looked like a happy school girl.  
  
"No. What is it?"  
  
"It's a Furby, Spike! It came out around the turn of the 21st Century! It interacts with you like a real animal. It can learn English."  
  
"Can't you turn it off?"  
  
"Uh-huh, Spi Spi!" Ed looked just as cheerful as Faye.  
  
"THEN DO IT!!"  
  
"Oh, okay." Faye looked sad now, but she reached for the switch anyway, and flipped it. Faye looked at it, and Furby blinked.  
  
"Turn it off!" Spike still hated it.  
  
"I did!" Faye was amazed. Furby jumped from Faye's arms, and hobbled across the floor.  
  
"Faye! FAYE! Spi! ED ED ED!" Furby shouted the names of the people that surrounded him.  
  
"Well, I guess it's learning." Faye said. She picked it up, and sat it on the coffee table. Spike sat on the couch and began watching TV again. He hoped for the Furby's sake that it wouldn't say anything. Spike was able to watch TV for a good 5 minutes.  
  
"Doo Moh a-tay. (Feed Me)" Furby looked glaringly at Spike.  
  
"What?" Spike's eye twitched.  
  
"Doo Moh a-tay!!!" Furby shouted. Spike was upset now. He grinned, and removed his gun. He aimed it at the toy, and fired a bullet straight into it's shiny eyes.  
  
"Take that you frikin' piece of crap." Spike smiled at his good job, and left the thing sparking on the floor.  
  
"Ow... Damn you Spike Spiegel." Furby rose, and glared at Spike.  
  
"Whoa. You spoke." Spike wasn't sure about this thing.  
  
"Of course I did, you idiot." Furby hobbled to the bottom of the couch, and peered up at Spike. "Why did you fire that bullet into my face?"  
  
"Because your annoying as hell." Spike responded sincerely.  
  
"I get that a lot. Maybe I am. But no matter what anyone says, I have a mind, and when that light within my gears turns on, I have to say 'Doo moh, a-tay.' It isn't that much of a fun life."  
  
"I feel sorry for you... Not!" Spike shot another round into Furby's head. It fell to the ground, and exploded. Spike felt at ease, and dozed off on his couch.  
  
Moral: Even though something may be sad, and depressing, if it's annoying as hell, you shouldn't care.  
  
(A/N: REVIEW!!! Do it now! I know this story kinda sucked, but still, I want to make sure that's what everyone else thought.)  
  
The End 


End file.
